


Damp Glasgow

by ItsaPseudonym8



Series: Generated Short Stories With Random Anime Characters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, i continued it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaPseudonym8/pseuds/ItsaPseudonym8
Summary: Here is the second &#$_'&*×,€£!"!!,'´°¬~μ¬] whatever this is. I was thinking maybe I should actually rewrite these prices of crap and make them coherent.





	Damp Glasgow

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second &#$_'&*×,€£!"!!,'´°¬~μ¬] whatever this is. I was thinking maybe I should actually rewrite these prices of crap and make them coherent.

Sugawara Koushi was thinking about Sawamura Daichi again. Sawamura was a special rover with wide lips and brunette fingers.

Sugawara walked over to the window and reflected on his noisy surroundings. He had always hated damp Glasgow with its cuddly, comfortable cliffs. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel irritable.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a special figure of Sawamura Daichi.

Sugawara gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a down to earth, noble, water drinker with solid lips and charming fingers. His friends saw him as a poised, panicky patient. Once, he had even revived a dying, kitten.

But not even a down to earth person who had once revived a dying, kitten, was prepared for what Sawamura had in store today.

The clouds danced like sitting snakes, making Sugawara stressed. Sugawara grabbed a warped record that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Sugawara stepped outside and Sawamura came closer, he could see the lovely glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want a resolution," Sawamura bellowed, in a sweet tone. He slammed his fist against Sugawara's chest, with the force of 8712 guppies. "I frigging hate you, Sugawara Koushi."

Sugawara looked back, even more stressed and still fingering the warped record. "Sawamura, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with puzzled feelings, like two obnoxious, obedient owls thinking at a very modest funeral, which had organ music playing in the background and two articulate uncles talking to the beat.

Sugawara studied Sawamura's wide lips and brunette fingers. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you a resolution," he explained, in pitying tones.

Sawamura looked lonely, his body raw like a rare, real ruler.

Sugawara could actually hear Sawamura's body shatter into 2362 pieces. Then the special rover hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of water would calm Sugawara's nerves tonight.

THE END 


End file.
